(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible structure device for practicing elastics-assisted trampoline, an activity called xe2x80x9cacro-bungyxe2x80x9d.
The activity called xe2x80x9cacro-bungyxe2x80x9d unites the effects of a trampoline with those of being hung from elastics. In practice, the user is connected, through a harness, to two groups of elastics, one on each side, starting obliquely, fixed, in turn, several meters higher, above a trampoline. The trampoline allows performing jumps, whereas the elastics accelerate the upward travel and decelerate the downward travel, thus providing sensations never felt so far.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Though practicing trampoline has no inherent drawback, the use of the elastics requires, besides fixing points, means allowing adjusting the useful length of said elastics, in order to allow fastening the user and adjusting their tightening.
Practicing such an activity requires a particular structure, since there is no place intended for this purpose, except gymnasiums where the equipment of which can be adapted. The situation is however different when an installation has to be erected in open air or in a room without any equipment.
Furthermore, since the so-called xe2x80x9cacro-bungyxe2x80x9d activity is essentially intended for being practiced in open air, e.g. on a beach, it is convenient for the structure to be able to be easily mounted and dismantled, if possible by a limited number of persons.
This invention is aimed at providing a collapsible structure device allowing achieving these various objectives.
The collapsible structure device for practicing elastics-assisted trampoline, an activity called xe2x80x9cacro-bungyxe2x80x9d, object of this invention, is mainly characterized in that it includes a central mast along which can vertically move, while being actuated through mechanical means, with a possibility of being locked in the upper position, a slide on which are fitted, through their one end, legs aimed at being unfolded on both sides of said mast, while passing above one or several trampolines, and to which elastics are fixed.
According to an additional feature of the structure device according to the invention, the mechanical means consist of a winch arranged at the foot of the mast, the rope of said winch passing inside said mast, to leave it at the upper end of it where it passes onto a pulley, whereas its end is made integral with the slide.
According to another additional feature of the structure device according to the invention, the slide includes a sleeve aimed at being inserted onto the mast, to which are radially fixed fixing elements for the legs.
According to another additional feature of the structure device according to the invention, the legs are fixed, each, to a fixing element, through means allowing the pivoting about a horizontal axis and a locking when said legs are in a position for use.
The hinged joints allow the legs to be fixed to the slide when the latter is in a lower position and to be put upright during the upward travel of said slide alongside the mast.
According to another particular embodiment of the structure device according to the invention, the fixing elements consist of four tubes made radially integral with the sleeve, forming a cross.
According to an additional feature of the particular embodiment of the structure device according to the invention, the tubes have, each, at their free end, a plate aimed at co-operating with a similar plate each leg includes.
According to another additional feature of the particular embodiment of the structure device according to the invention, the plates of the tubes and the legs are assembled through a pivot with a horizontal axis connecting said plates at their upper edge, while they include holes capable of coinciding, in order to carry out a fixing through bolts.
The advantages and the features of the device according to the invention will clearly appear from the following description, which refers to the attached drawing that shows a non-restrictive embodiment of it.